


Granger on a Train

by Ewoo



Series: Draco Time Travel AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewoo/pseuds/Ewoo
Summary: Draco has been sent back in time by the Dark Lord to fix some of his mistakes. He's going to stop His rise to power. Voldemort will never regain a body.Draco has a plan. But then the door to the train cart opens. And there is Granger.
Series: Draco Time Travel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Granger on a Train

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The Wolf Comes Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873916) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 



On the train Draco sits with the people who were his friends, a long time ago in the future, when the door opens. And there is Granger and she’s saying something about a toad and and he can't hear her because- Oh god, he thought he was prepared for this, he had a _plan_ \- but oh god-  _ Her face- _

And all of a sudden he feels tremendously ill. And all he can remember is her screaming on the floor of his living room, as his aunt carves gleefully into her arm, blood soaking into the carpet, mad cackles bouncing off the walls of his house- his  _ home _ . And he can't -  _ he can't _ \- But he remembers what she says and he remembers what he had said back then, and god it was so childish, and she doesn't even  _ know-  _

(later he will throw up in the toilet, later he will cry himself to sleep - but later is not  _ now _ )

And so he smiles, a little too widely, interrupts the vitriol about to spill from Pansy’s mouth and says: “Sure, I'll help you find Longbottom's toad.”

(later her relief will haunt his dreams)

And as he follows her down the train, she talks and talks, but all he can hear are screams.


End file.
